


Cookie in Haven

by Nocticola



Category: Haven (TV)
Genre: A few times he was in the way of plot things, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Animal drugging, Gen, In a few chapter, Only villains doing villainy things, Season/Series 03, post episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-06-16 02:38:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 4,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15427209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nocticola/pseuds/Nocticola
Summary: Audrey kept Cookie.AU missing scenes throughout s3.





	1. Post-3x3 The Farmer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GreyHaven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyHaven/gifts).



> Audrey Keeps Cookie https://archiveofourown.org/works/14580393/chapters/35442987

Audrey leaves the Gull's bar, leaving Duke behind. She doesn't regret what she did. Not really. She wishes she didn't have to make Duke do it, but she doesn't have the luxury of only doing what's right. She needs to do what is needed. The Nix Trouble had to die. If Duke hates her forever for that, she understands. But it had to be done. (Just like she had to push Nathan away)

She finally gets home, and she has a surprise waiting for her. Well, not exactly a surprise. But seeing Cookie's excitement at her being home warms her up inside.

"You had a good day? I didn't, but you make it better," she tells him as she hugs him with all her might. Cookie in turn licks her face. She's really glad she kept Cookie. 

She takes off her jacket and shoes and brings Cookie with her to the couch where she can properly cuddle him as she tells him of the day's events. 

"Nathan's not really gonna come around here anymore. No more joint walks. It's better for him. He's not gonna come around for me anymore. But I bet he will still come visit you. He wouldn't abandon a dog." Cookie seems as sad about that as she does. She really gets where the 'puppy dog' expression comes from. 

She holds Cookie closer, petting his head as she tells him, "I did something terrible to Duke. It was the right thing but it was terrible and I'm not sure I should have done it. No, I know I had to do it. It was necessary. But I still wish I didn't have to do that to Duke."

Audrey sighs, "I guess it's just gonna be you, me and Claire now. I can manage with that. I've had less."

Cookie whines a bit before licking her face again. 

"I love you too. Let's go get something to eat." 

Later when they are out for a walk, Audrey is really glad she kept Cookie. The walk helps clear her head, and she's glad to have someone who will just listen to her talk. She has to lose and give up a lot. She's glad she didn't do that with Cookie. She will allow herself this much selfishness.


	2. 3x4 Over My Head

Another exhausting day is nearing its end. Audrey is not quite sure how to think about it. She only has 40 odd days left before she somehow disappears. She still has so much to do, so much she doesn't know or understand. But however she feels, she's still here. Her life isn't over yet. That's something.

She goes to her door and she already hears Cookie's excited barking. He's been missing her. Glad someone is. Everything with Nathan, with Duke is so fraught right now, and Claire isn't yet quite a friend. It's so nice to have something simple like Cookie's happiness at seeing her.

"Hi, buddy!" Cookie stands up to lick her face and Audrey lets out a laugh. She's really tired but she knows Cookie needs his evening walk. So she takes hid leash and they walk around the coast.

Her steps take her to East Beach, the spot she saw the Colorado Kid in as Lucy. 

"I remembered Lucy today," she tells Cookie who looks up at her with what Audrey decides is concern. She scratches behind his ear and smiles, "Don't worry, I know what I'm doing." Cookie licks at her hand and Audrey takes that as encouragement.

They continue walking for another half an hour before Audrey picks up takeout (not from the Gull, she's not ready for that) and then they collapse on her couch. Cookie's head is in her lap as she pets him and tells him the developments of the day.

"Duke says he forgave me for what I did. I'm not quite sure he meant it, but I still feel terrible about what I made him do. I don't regret Nix's death. I just wish there had been another way."

Before she continues, she pulls Cookie fully into her lap, so she can bury her face against him, enjoy his softness.

"Nathan pulled away from me, my touch, today. I know he's hurting and confused, and I so want to make it better. But it will be better for him in the long run. If he doesn't love me, me going away won't destroy him. But I worry about him. He's getting mixed up in something dangerous, for me. I'm not happy he has that tattoo and I worry... I just want him to make it through all of this. If he survives, I'll be OK, as alright as I can be."

Audrey falls silent and Cookie licks the few loose tears from her face. She's so tired that she just goes to sleep.

*** 

She dreams of the pier and the Colorado Kid. Sees his achingly familiar face, even though she doesn't know why, and feels love and grief in her heart. 

Then she thinks she wakes up to Agent Howard invading her home, menacing her into ignorance. But that was a dream. 

When she really wakes up, it's morning and Cookie is there to comfort her, snuggle and lick her, and it helps her calm down. 

Only 40 more days of this.


	3. 3x5 Double Jeopardy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Missing scenes with Cookie in 3x5 Double Jeopardy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm finally rewatching s3 so I might update this quite frequently, especially since I am currently going through some shit and need a distraction.

Duke's life is in danger because of some Troubled woman. The best way to protect him and catch the woman is for Duke to stay at Audrey's place.

"I'm immune to the Troubles so maybe I can protect you. And I have Cookie."

"Gotta say, not feeling very protected by a dog named Cookie." Duke says and Audrey is not sure whether Duke is just making a joke or serious. 

"He's a good dog," Audrey feels protective over Cookie. Maybe he isn't the most ferocious guard dog but he's great company.

She leaves both Nathan and Duke behind, assuming Duke will follow her. 

"You know she's using you as bait right?" Audrey can hear Nathan say, and while it is a pretty asshole thing to say, it's not like it isn't kinda true, and Audrey doesn't have the energy to play referee with them.

***

Cookie is pretty excited about having a sleepover. He's seen Duke a few times but not really like this. Her home has been her sanctuary since she found out about going away and both Nathan and Duke have let her have it, except for that 46th day morning when Duke pestered her for not having told Nathan. 

Duke pets Cookie but he doesn't seem as excited about him as Cookie is about Duke.

"Why exactly did you keep him, again?" 

"Because I wanted to. I deserve to have a dog, even if it's not for very long." 

"I think you kept him because you want to stay." 

Audrey sighs, "Whether or not I want to stay is immaterial. Anyway, make yourself home-ish and I'llget you some bedding."

***

_Duke: Audrey, are you sleeping?_

Audrey's not sure which one is more annoyed about getting woken up, her or Cookie. Cookie usually sleeps on the couch but because Duke took his place, he gets to sleep on Audrey's bed. It's nice to share the bed with someone. 

But she's not really sleeping well anyway, so she might as well talk a bit with Duke. It's weird to not have Nathan to talk to, but that's better for everyone involved.

So, she and Cookie cuddle on the couch while they talk destiny and love. But she's also so tired, she's not sure when she fell asleep. But it didn't take much to wake her when the woman in white attacks them and Cookie barks up a storm. Duke was kinda right though, he isn't much help during the subsequent fight. 


	4. 3x6 Real Estate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post-3x6 Real Estate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am assuming Audrey has a dog walker who also feeds Cookie during the day. Just a random note.

Everything that is happening leaves Audrey really unsettled. Taking care of Cookie helps a bit, helps her stay grounded. Let's her exist for someone who only exists for her too. Cookie's unconditional love is just what she needs right now.

She has so much going on. Even as she's cuddling with Cookie on her couch, her mind can't quite let her rest. 

Nathan is with Jordan (possibly *with* Jordan), breaking the law, becoming dark. She hates that he is doing all of this for her, when it won't even matter in the end. She will most likely disappear, just like Lucy and Sarah, and who knows how many others. But maybe that's good. Nathan won't be alone. After she's gone. 

She needs to remember, but remembering might kill her. Is it worth it? She only has 20+ days left. Can she find out enough in time for it to matter? 

It matters enough, because one question got its answer. She knows who the Colorado Kid was. His name was James Cogan, and he worked with Lucy. Did the Chief know him, too? He probably did. 

Do the Teagues? That one is probably a definitive 'yes'. She really wishes she could trust them to tell her everything they know. But even though she only has 20 something days, that is still too many days for them to tell her the whole story. 

She's moving closer to her deadline and the truth day by day. Will it be enough? She hopes so.


	5. 3x7-3x8 Magic Hour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nathan babysits Cookie in 3x7 Magic Hour; Audrey comes back home in 3x8 Magic Hour: part 2

Their ever present tension is still there between them as Audrey details her Colorado trip. Nathan is the most boss-like he's ever been with her, and it's weird. God, how did they get so bad?

"You will check on Cookie while I'm in Colorado, right?" a part of Audrey worries that that is too much of an imposition. 'Hey, Nathan, please dog-sit for me while I fly off looking for a man I might have been in love with in a past life'. But Nathan loves everything cute and fluffy, so hopefully that won't be too much.

"Yeah. Of course." There's none of that resentment that Audrey worried about in Nathan's voice. It sounds like it used to always sound. Back when it was the two of them against the world.

They both smile a bit. Everything is so fraught between them these days. At least Cookie is simple. Maybe they can survive the 3 weeks she has left once she's back. 

But Duke's arrival ends that momentary calm. Nathan closes off. But they make the Cookie arrangements without obvious issues and then she's off to Colorado.

***

Between dealing with the murder/ransoms of the Hamiltons and the Carters, Nathan makes his way to check on Cookie. He knows where Audrey keeps a spare key, not that he's had much use for it lately. 

"Hi, buddy!" Cookie jumps eagerly on Nathan. Luckily he seems to remember Nathan. Nathan sits down on the floor to better pet him. He's really missed him. He gives Cookie a hug (but not too tight because he can't feel it, he doesn't want to hurt him) before getting up and finding Cookie's leash. 

"C'mon, let's go for a walk." 

It's so nice to walk around town with Cookie. It makes everything seem so simple. Especially because things definitely aren't. 

He brings Cookie back home to Audrey's and being there feels so weird. He's not completely sure whether he's been inside after he brought Audrey home after her kidnapping. Being there without Audrey feels different. It feels wrong, even, in so many ways. 

He sits on Audrey's couch, petting Cookie, waiting for him to fall asleep before he'll leave. Cookie makes happy, sleepy sounds. 

"Are you 2 OK? Does she let you take care of herself? I hope she does. She doesn't let me take care of her anymore. But she deserves to have someone." 

Cookie looks at Nathan with his sleepy eyes and seems to nod before licking at Nathan's hand. "I like you too buddy," Nathan smiles. 

15 minutes later, Cookie is asleep and doesn't wake up when Nathan tries to leave. Nathan makes sure his bowl is full and he will call the dog walker again to remind her to handle Cookie's afternoon walk. He'll come check on Cookie before he goes to work the next morning. 

***(Magic Hour part 2) 

Audrey came back from her complicated trip to Colorado to find Nathan shot dead on the ground. Luckily they just managed to resurrect him but the rest of the night was spent trying to find Tommy, figure out what the hell he wanted, what he was doing in Haven and what his connection was to the Colorado Kid. James Cogan. Her son. She's still trying to wrap her head around that revelation. After Tommy (seemingly) explored, it was already early morning and while they both dealt with the setback, they needed to go catch some sleep.

"Thanks, for taking care of Cookie while I was gone," Audrey tells Nathan when he drops her off at The Gull. It's the most personal-personal they've been since Nathan's was... was brought back. 

"No problem. I'd like to come see him again soon. If that's OK?" 

Audrey smiles tentatively. Things have changed a lot in the past 3 days. She told Nathan she loves him. She kissed Duke in drunken stupor. _She has a son!_ But some things are still the same. Nathan is still with Jordan. She's still disappearing in less than 20 days. But maybe, maybe they could be friends for those 20 days, like they haven't been for a while. Which is mostly her fault. 

"Of course. Maybe after your party tonight." 

Nathan half smiles, but it's an awkward smile, "Still can't believe I need to go to a party after coming back from the dead." 

"If you don't have a party then, when are you ever going to have a party? That's much better than a birthday party!" 

They share a laugh, and it feels so good to share this type of moment again. It's been too long. 

Audrey finally leaves the Bronco and makes her way back home. Cookie is there, really eager to see her after such a 'long' absence. As Audrey hugs Cookie in greeting, for the first time in ages she feels calm, and happy. Things just might work out. 

"I have so much to tell you, Cookie, you have no idea," she tells Cookie as they settle on the couch, and Audrey tells him everything and Cookie listens intently.


	6. 3x9 Sarah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before things get Haven weird, Audrey takes Cookie for a walk.

Audrey is on a Sunday morning walk with Cookie, almost distracted from everything going on around her. She has so much to think about. Vince's words about how she is always somehow the same underneath her memories. And after she left Nathan to be with Jordan at the party, she now needs to figure out how best to tell Nathan that she's actually a mother. That she waan't in love with James Cogan. She knows she needs to tell all that to Nathan but she is struggling with the how. 

So, she just lets Cookie lead them wherever he wants to go.They find up at the _Haven Herald_ , when Nathan catches up with them with coffee. It's nice and normal but Audrey can't enjoy it until Nathan knows everything he needs to know. 

She's about to tell him, when she realizes that there is another Haven thing going on, and any thought of baby news has to wait until they figure this one out.

Nathan gives Cookie and her a ride to the Gull so Audrey can leave him home, and then it's off to the station. She *really* doesn't get days off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When you see Duke checking for a signal in 1955, you can see that it's Sunday. Just thought I'd note that.


	7. 3x10 Burned

When Nathan goes off to find out what Jordan was doing on that alley with Ginger and a Guard member, it's up to Audrey to come up with some entertainment for Ginger.

"Ginger, would you like to go upstairs and play with my dog? Or maybe I should bring him down here." 

"That's OK. I can just play a videogame on your computer.

Maybe that's Ok, Cookie isn't a very good guard dog anyway, "OK, then. Let's see what we have here then." 

*** 

Things are turning in a direction that Ginger doesn't need to know about.

"Ginger, go upstairs to play with Cookie," Audrey tells Ginger in a way that brooks no argument from Ginger. She gets up the stairs and Audrey finds out what happened to Lucy, what will happen to her. 

After Jordan's interrogation is done, Audrey goes home to get Ginger and pets Cookie as a thank you. She'll be needing him again soon.

*** 

Another case and Trouble is solved, and another piece of the puzzle that is the Bolt Gun Killer is revealed, as horrible as it is. She's exhausted, and still running out of time.

But Cookie doesn't know anything about that. Cookie just greets her as happily as he always does. She really needs that. As is their habit, they settle on the couch before Audrey starts talking to him.

"Nathan broke up with Jordan. It was kinda about me. I don't know how to deal with that. I think he still thinks he can save me." 

Audrey quiets and Cookie senses her sadness and licks at her face for a moment. 

"Thanks, Cookie." She kisses Cookie's head and buries her face there as she confessed, "I know how I'll disappear. I know *why* I'll disappear. I know I have to do it. I want to, I want to end the Troubles. That's what I'm here for."

Cookie nuzzles Audrey's face too, and Audrey pulls Cookie as near her as she can.

"I know I have to. But I also don't want to," she whispers to Cookie. "That's our little secret. Alright. You won't tell Nathan, right?" 

Cookie seems to nod to her. "Good boy. Let's get some rest now, OK?" 

Audrey gets ready for bed and doesn't fight at all about Cookie sleeping with her on her bed. She appreciates the comfort.


	8. 3x11 Last Goodbyes

After a long, long day of interviews and suspecting everyone around her, Audrey makes her way home. She calls Nathan and finally hints at what she should have told him ages ago. But Nathan doesn't want to hear it over the phone and Audrey agrees. It is important and telling him face to face is better.

She gets home and as always Cookie is there waiting for her. As always it's such a lovely feeling. It's a shame she only has a few days left to enjoy it. She knows she should bring up this issue up with Nathan, that she wants him to take care of Cookie once she's gone. But Nathan hasn't given up the hope they might figure out a way for her to stay, and she's broken him so much already. She can't bear to break him any more or sooner than she has to. 

She and Cookie end up cuddling on the couch and it helps Audrey feel safer. A little bit, at least. 

"You know, Claire is still kinda insulted I chose you first. But don't worry, she loves you now," she tells Cookie.

She falls asleep on the couch, Cookie, her gun and phone on the table. She wakes up to a weird sound and sees her phone. She has to call Nathan. 

She gets his answering machine, and while it hurts to not get to talk to him, a part of her is glad, because hopefully that means he's sleeping. She's not too sure how much sleep he's had lately. 

It's the middle of the night, so Audrey really should try to get some more sleep. Seems kinda wastful to sleep when she only has a few days left, but there's little she can do right now. She takes Cookie with her to her bed and goes to sleep. 

When she wakes up the next morning, she can't rouse Cookie up for his morning walk or for breakfast. Odd, but he must be tired too.

*** 

Cookie, just like everyone else in town, survived and got better after the coma. It was just lots of extra sleep for Cookie and he's none the wiser. 

Audrey and Claire are going to look into the skinwalker case some more but before they get to it, Claire promises to feed Cookie. Audrey assumes that's to make up for her expressed jealousy earlier. 

But when 'Claire' tells her to hush, she worries that she did something else to him.


	9. 3x12 Reunion

Audrey is still holding her head. God, being pistol wipped hurts. But not as much as losing Claire. How did she not see that coming?

"We should go to the station, let everyone know," Nathan is telling her, taking charge. 

"Yeah. No, wait! I need to check the kitchen, for Cookie." 

Nathan let's go off her, looking worried. But he follows her to the kitchen, gun still in hand. Even though her 'fight' with the skinwalker is over, it still makes her feel better. 

She feels even better when she does find Cookie on the kitchen floor, still alive and with a pulse. 

"Oh, thank god!" Audrey hugs the drowzy dog thightly and Nathan keeps guard over them. 

"Do you have anywhere you can take him? We're going to be busy for a while." 

"No, he'll be fine. Won't you? I don't want to miss any time I can have with him." Or with you, she thinks but doesn't say it out loud. "Let's go."

***

Audrey goes home to change for the reunion dance. She's kinda glad she can have something like this. Maybe she'll even get a dance from Nathan. That would be lovely. 

Cookie seems fine after his scare earlier in the day and he's very eager to help her with her dress.

"I so love you. Although, maybe you should go somewhere safe. In case Arla comes to visit again. I don't think I have time for that, though. I'm sure you'll be fine. Wish me luck!" 

And Cookie does, by licking her hand before standing up and trying to give her a kiss. "OK, that's enough, buddy. I have to go now." 

*** 

After the dance, Audrey goes to change and check on Cookie, who is still fine. Just a bit normal sleepy. She goes back down to the Gull, and gives Nathan and Duke an update. 

"All clear upstairs. Cookie is OK, too. 

They talk about their next steps and Nathan holds her hand and promises he'll find a way to get her to stay. It's all so sweet and she wishes they could have been like this this whole time. But it's too late for whatifs.

She goes upstairs, to rest and cuddle Cookie one last time. 

But of course she can't do that. Because Arla's here. 

" Call for help, and people will start dying. Or your dog."

Audrey can hear Cookie whining somewhere and as she listens to Arla's story, she wishes she had gotten him to safety before this.


	10. 3x13 Thanks for the Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nathan/Audrey
> 
> Nathan deals with Cookie after Arla takes Audrey and Audrey wants to make sure both Nathan and Cookie are taken care of once she's gone.

After Nathan has somewhat gotten over his panic attack, he notices Cookie among the wreckage of Audrey's apartment. He is whining and tied up.

"God, Arla must have done this. We need to get him somewhere safe until Audrey is safe too. I'm gonna call Laverne to come pick him up." 

"You know, we still need to find a boat. Kick 'Em Jenny Neck isn't that near."

"I know, it only takes a minute." 

"Fine." 

*** 

Audrey has to say goodbye. She doesn't want to, but she has to. There's no other choice. She can't make Haven suffer for her actions and she can't kill Nathan.

She says goodbye to everyone, one by one. They all hurt in different ways. But none hurt as much as saying goodbye to Nathan. So she doesn't, just kisses him the way she's wanted to for so long. 

_"No. This is not goodbye. Take me with you!"_ Nathan demands of Howard but Audrey can't do that to him. 

_"No. Nathan? Nathan, I won't be alone, alright? I'll be with our son._ Saying that is surprisingly nice. They have a son. James is theirs. 

"Please, take care of Cookie, for me? Remember me, OK?"

Nathan just shakes his head in disbelieve and holds onto her face. She wants to always remember what that felt like. _"I'm gonna die before I let you go."  
_

"I know," she does. Audrey knows that if Nathan knew of the other option, he'd demand she kill him right here and now. But she *can't*. She needs to go. She hopes Cookie will be some comfort to Nathan when she's gone. 

_"27 years Nathan, and we get to do it all over again. Goodbye."_

She has to do this. And she will. No matter what. She runs into the Barn and that's it. 

The end of Audrey Parker.


	11. Epilogue: 4x6 Countdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cookie is reunited with his owner.

Nathan arrives and it's weird how natural yet not it feels to become Lexie right then and there. The words and attitude, not too different from her own yet still distinct (especially the version she's been giving to Nathan), flow as easily as she was Audrey working a case. Maybe she was an actress once.

Nathan brings with him many choices of coffee, confessing he didn't know what she liked. If Audrey is honest with herself, that is unbearably sweet of him, and she likes seeing him make more of an effort with Lexie (yet she also doesn't. Her love life and existence really is complicated). She breaks the moment by telling him she likes her coffee spiked at 10am, and it's odd enough to make Nathan slightly unbalanced. 

"Oh, yeah. I didn't actually come alone this morning. I mean, we have a potential case, but there was someone I wanted you to meet. You can come in, buddy." 

And before Audrey can wonder and Lexie can ask, she hears the familiar paw steps on her floor. It's Cookie! She feels speechless and doesn't know what to say. She takes a quick look at Duke, but she can't read his face. 

Cookie stays by Nathan's side for a moment, before Nathan scratches him behind his ear and says something to him quietly. It gives Audrey enough time to get back in character. 

"And who is this?" she's not quite sure how to sound. Was Lexie a dog person? She was. "He's cute." 

Nathan's smiles in a rather boyish way and it's good to see. "This is Cookie. I've been taking care of him for... I thought maybe you would like to see him. Maybe keep him? He was yours." 

Audrey doesn't know how to respond. Of course she knew Nathan took good care of Cookie (probably better care than he took of himself) but with everything going on since she was back, she hadn't even considered what happened to Cookie. 

"I can't," she says, not even sure why. She feels an ache for the dog and the times they had, but she's supposed to be Lexie. 

Nathan seems taken aback, "Okay. I mean, I can still take care of him, until you're ready to have him back. It's not a bother." 

At that moment, Cookie decides to come check Audrey out, and she can't resist petting him for a moment. Cookie seems to remember her too, or maybe he just accepts that she looks a bit different now. She's not sure, but she's grateful all the same. 

She makes up her mind, "Maybe I could keep him. He does seem to like me." 

"Great! I can get you the rest of his stuff from the car, he's quite used to being alone but I can call his walker, tell her to pick him up from here. I think Cookie'll be happy to be home. Aren't you buddy?" 

Cookie barks once in reply. "I guess we both think so too," Audrey says. It's nice to have something be simple. 

"Good. Then we can go work on the case." 

For a moment, Audrey almost forgot what she has to do, "Oh, I can't come out with you on a case. My paper work disappeared with your Audrey, and I need to fill them up again." 

"Did it?" Nathan doesn't sound very convinced but Duke decides to help out and he manages to convince Nathan enough, and eventually Cookie's things are back at home where they belong. Nathan and Duke leave to deal with the case, and Audrey takes a moment to enjoys Cookie's return. As they used to, they cuddle on the couch. 

"Hi, buddy. It's really me. Don't tell Nathan. He has one of those terrible Nathan-plans, and I'm trying to keep him safe. I'm happy to be back, and to have you back."

Cookie licks her face, and Audrey takes a moment to just hug him. At least she'll have another person she can be Audrey with.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Nathan and Cookie on the Run](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15951656) by [Nocticola](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nocticola/pseuds/Nocticola)




End file.
